


Use Your Words

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being blind, you’re a badass hunter that fell in love with Dean Winchester. After he finally realizes he’s not going to break you, you decide to take your sexual relationship to a new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Words

You relaxed against Dean’s chest enjoying the feeling of your boyfriend running his fingers through your hair. He had been far from willing to accept you as a hunter, and even less willing to work with you. But after saving his ass during a shifter hunt he finally admitted, “you’re pretty good – for a blind girl.” Yeah, you were a completely blind hunter. You had been blind all of your life and had always tried to work with your “disability” (you had always scoffed at the complete strangers thinking you were unable to function independently) and you were a pretty badass hunter in your own right. After demons had gotten the jump on all of you and Dean got hurt because he tried to help you, he finally realized that you weren’t going let him protect you and you’d be safer if he just let you do what you needed to do. Especially after you had chewed him out for getting hurt on your behalf - which also led to the beginning of your relationship.

 

_“I can protect myself, Dean!” You slammed the car door shut as Dean climbed out the other side holding his shoulder._

 

_“I did it long before I met you, and I’ll be doing it a long time after I leave your sorry ass!” He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you until you bumped into his chest._

_“And if I really don’t want you to leave my sorry ass?” He muttered in your ear and your anger melted. His hand wrapped around your chin and lifted your face to meet his as he kissed you gently._

 

You had worked even better together after you had both admitted there were at least some feelings between you. You could practically feel Sam rolling his eyes as you “tried to go slow.”  The two of you were anything but slow.

 

The first time you guys slept together was soft, slow, and loving. You explored his body with your hands. After about a month of working with them, Sam and Dean had allowed you to run your hands over their faces to get an idea of their appearance. Sam’s hair was definitely a shock. Only a few Rapunzel jokes were made. (You hadn’t relented in your plan to get him drunk and braid it.)

 

Dean had finally become comfortable taking your sexual life a little rougher. He admitted to being afraid that he was going to break you. You quickly showed him that you weren’t. Which then resulted in a long conversation about kinks.

 

_“You’re serious? You’re really into that kind of stuff?” He sat up leaving you behind on the bed._

 

_“Yeah, I’m into, as you eloquently put it, the ‘500 Shades of Stupid.’ Except that’s a terrible representation.” You sat up and felt your way over to him._

 

_“But yes. That is definitely something I’ve always had an interest in.”_

 

“Hey, Y/N.” Dean’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts and you hummed in response. His fingers twirled around your hair.

 

“When do you think we’ll get around to some of that kinkier stuff you mentioned?”  He asked hesitantly. You shifted slightly and leaned back into him.

 

“Whenever you want. But I don’t think it’s going to be quite like you think it is.” He sat up carrying you with him. You turned around to face him.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked. You reached up to cup his face and smiled gently at him.

 

“I mean, you probably think you’d be in charge.” You felt him nod and you smirked playfully.

 

“Well, that’s fine and dandy, but not how it works with me.” You could practically feel his confusion.

 

“You’re saying…” he started.

 

“That you’d,” you poked in him the chest, “would be the one getting tied up.” You quickly moved so you were straddling his waist. Before he could react, you pushed hard on his chest forcing him back down onto the bed. You grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. You heard him gasp slightly.

 

“God, you’re hot.” He muttered. You shook your head laughing and released his hands. He sat back up; you still perched in his lap. You giggled as his hands swept up your sides.

 

“You still interested?” You said quietly. You heard movement, but didn’t know if he shook his head yes or no.

 

“Use your words, Dean.” You felt his face come close to yours.

 

“Hell yes.” He whispered before kissing you.

 

 

 

“And you’re really sure you still want to do this.” You asked Dean again. You heard movement. That’s how you could tell Dean was excited. He forgot you couldn’t see him.

 

“Use your words, Dean.” You reminded.

 

“Yeah, yes.” He stumbled over his confirmation.

 

“Yes. I want to do this. You have no idea.” Your eyebrows rose.

 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I do.” You crossed the room to where he was sitting on the bed. You had been nervously pacing while he tried to convince you that he was perfectly fine with being tied up. He was excited even. You took in a deep breath.

 

“Okay then. Shirt off.” You said confidently. You heard the fabric rustle as he pulled his shirt off. You stepped between his legs and ran your hands over his chest. He was soft, but still firm. Years of hunting had kept him fit, but you’d never find him purposefully working on his body. You ran your hands across his chest and down his arms. He had found a small metal version of his tattoo. He often used your fingers to trace the ink giving you a mental picture.

 

“Show me your tattoo again?” you requested. He knew you wanted him to do. He took your small hand in his and moved it to his upper chest. You fingers met his smooth skin. You felt him move in the shape of the pentagram and then the flames around it. A small smile graced your face. You felt him slow, as you were back where you started.

 

“Thank you.” You whispered. You moved your hand to his face where he was smiling. He leaned into your hand.

 

“Of course.” He muttered.

 

“You want to help me out here?” You smiled and tugged at your shirt. You felt his hands push your shirt up and over your head. His arms wrapped around your waist and up your back to unhook your bra. You stepped away from him.

 

“Didn’t tell you to take my bra off.” You informed him. You heard him sigh in frustration. You stepped closer, but still slightly out of reach.

 

“Jeans off.” You felt him stand and do as you said leaving him standing incredibly close.

 

“Your turn?” His breath spread across your face. You nodded. His hands came to the button of your jeans and popped it open. He knelt and slowly pulled the material down your legs. He helped you step out of the pants. His hands ran up and down your legs.

 

“Thought I was supposed to be the one teasing.” You said. You could sense his grin.

 

“On the bed.” You said simply while you reached around and unhooked your bra. You let it fall to the floor and he moved away from you and you heard the bed faintly squeak as he sat down.

 

“All the way to the headboard. Lay on your back and hands up. You heard the movement in him doing what you asked. When you heard him settle, you walked over and picked up the length of rope Dean had found for you. You crawled onto the bed and straddled his stomach. Your hands roamed his chest again and up his arms. You quickly wound the rope around his wrists and tied them to the headboard.

 

“I don’t think we’re going to need safe words, but if you need out, tell me or say ‘red’. Either works. I’m not going to push you too hard your first go around.” You sat back and your fingers absentmindedly traced his sides causing him to squirm.

 

“Now, who to get pleasure first?” You asked rhetorically. You pulled yourself off of him and moved between his legs. Your fingers traced along the waistband of his boxers and then hooked into them. Slowly, you tugged them down his legs. You felt the pressure lessen as his cock sprung free. You tossed his boxers somewhere across the room and took his growing member in your hand. His hips jerked as you wrapped your hand around and started pumping.

 

“Shit, Y/N.” You smirked at him trying to move. You placed on hand gently on his hip and kept the other moving.

 

“Still, Dean. Keep still.” You said to him. You felt him fight, but slow he gave up control.

 

“Good.” You said before wrapping your lips around the head of his cock. Dean sharply sucked in a breath before releasing a breathy moan. You took this as encouragement as you slowly took him further and further in. You pulled back slightly when he hit the back of your throat. You relaxed and pushed him fully into your mouth, your nose bumping his stomach.

 

“Fuck!” Dean exclaimed as you pulled back and started sucking hard. You heard the headboard shake against the wall as Dean pulled against it, not being used to not touching you. You pushed him to the edge of coming before pulling off with a solid pop. His gasps and heavy breathing told you how close he really was. You gave him a couple minutes to catch his breath before crawling back up his body.

 

“My turn?” You heard his head moved.

 

“Use your words, Dean.” You reminded yet again. “But honestly, I really don’t want an answer.” You moved so that your knees were on either side of his head.

 

“You good?” You asked.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Go for it.” You braced your hands on the headboard and slowly lowered yourself until you were hovering just above his face. You felt his labored breathing on your skin before lowering all the way. His tongue pushed out and you jumped slightly as he made contact. He pushed through your lips and made a long swipe across your pussy. You bit hard on your bottom lip and tried not to groan.

 

“God, Dean.” You moaned. His lips found your clit and he pulled it gently into his mouth. He alternated between pushing into your core, long licks up your pussy, and sucking your clit between his lips. You were reduced to moans as his mouth worked on you.

 

“Shit, Dean, I’m going to come.” You groaned as he intensified his actions and pushed you over the edge. You fell against the headboard and swung yourself off of him. You sat down next to his head and tried to catch your breath.

 

“Damn you’re good at that.” You breathed. You ran your fingers across his face. You felt him smile.

 

“Main event?” You asked playfully. You gathered your strength and pulled yourself back to Dean. You ran your hands down his chest reorienting yourself with his position. Carefully, you climbed back onto him. You lifted onto your knees and positioned yourself so you were hovering over his cock. Reaching down you lined his member up with your entrance and sank down slowly. You gasped slightly as he stretched you perfectly – like he always did. It was as if your bodies were made exactly for each other. Gradually, you began to move and pick up speed. Your hands fell to his chest as you fucked him hard. By the sound of his groans, he didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Fuck, Y/N.” Dean moaned loudly. You reached up, still riding him, and tugged at the rope desperate for his hands on you. Once his hands were free, he grabbed your waist and helped you. With a grip hard enough to leave bruises, he pushed and pulled you on his cock. One hand came down between your legs and started rubbing your clit.

 

“Shit,” You moaned as the combination of his fingers moving on your clit and his cock hitting you perfectly pushed you closer to the edge of another orgasm.  

 

“Come with me, Dean.” You managed to grit out. He sat up and your legs wrapped around his waist as you bounced forcefully. His hands wrapped around your torso and spread across you back pulling you close to him. He pulled you down onto him one last time before you both came hard. Dean fell back to the bed pulling you with him. His hand wrapped around your head as you rested on his shoulder.

 

“Well, that was fun.” Dean said. You laughed at him.

 

“Whatever you come up with, I’m down for it.” You twisted so you were lying on your stomach with your head on his chest.

 

“You sure? I can come up with some pretty wild things.” You felt his lips press gently against the top of your head.

 

“I’m pretty wild myself.” He said. “Between the two of us, we should be able to come up with some pretty fun stuff.” Your laughing caused his arms to tighten around you before he spoke again.

 

“How about we start with some whipped cream?”


End file.
